


You Dreamer, You

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: College Student Roman, F/M, Tags to be added, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans woman Roman, another episode of Mick Presents A Completely Niche Story Idea That No One Asked For, at the start of the story she's 19 and dean is 22, it was brought to my attention that it might not be clear how old roman is, just to clear that up now, listen it's JUST cute bullshit that's literally all this goddamn story is, mid-century au, more characters will almost CERTAINLY be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: it's 1959 and roman meets a nice young man.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i just have to clarify, just in case, again, that roman reigns is a trans woman in this story. there will not, however, be many (or possibly any) instances of transphobia or queerphobia or racism. historical accuracy can suck my dick, i want a happy story.

January, 1959

  
  


Roman swayed a little, moving her head to the beat on the radio. She was so excited when her dad bought her one of her own for Christmas, and she put it to good use, though she was sure her dad got tired of the constant music. But it helped her concentrate so much, and it made her happy. 

She blinked a few times to help her mascara dry, and heard a knock on her door.

“Yes?”

The door opened, and her father entered, tall and dark and looming as always. She smiled brightly at him, happy to see that it made him lighten up a little. 

“Good morning, Daddy.”

“Morning, Roman. Are you taking the bus to school?”

Roman continued on with her routine, applying the rest of her makeup as she spoke. 

“Yes. I like taking the bus, I told you no one messes with me.”

Mark watched her and frowned. 

“I have to be sure.”

Roman put her hair up in a ponytail, tying it with a scarf, checking again in the mirror to make sure her jaw was as smooth as possible. She turned and faced her father directly, smoothing out her sweater and skirt. 

“How do I look?”

Mark smiled for real then, and Roman felt warmth blossom through her core. Nothing made her happier than her father not being so gloomy anymore.

“Wonderful, Roman. Go on, sugar, you don’t wanna be late.”

Roman stood and hugged her father, kissing him on the cheek-she still had to lean up to do so, even with her heels on-before grabbing her bags and coat and heading out. The bus stop wasn’t too far from her home, and she did enjoy the walk. Even in the cold weather, which-well, she still kind of hated the cold weather, but some things just couldn’t change. It was only the start of January, which meant school started back up now, and she was unbelievably grateful for it. She liked hanging out with her friends, yes, but she had goals to reach and being out of school wouldn’t help her with that. She sighed. Of course, there were other things that could keep her away from her goals, but she was determined not to let any of them become a problem. 

Roman was shocked out of her thoughts at the sight of a car hitting a person on a motorcycle and driving away, leaving the person and the bike on the ground. Roman gasped and ran up to them, kneeling on the ground as they sat up.

“Oh my God-are you okay? Are you hurt?”

The person sat up and groaned, rubbing their head. All Roman could see for a moment was bright red hair, before the person looked up. 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Guess that bastard don’t care, though-ow, goddamn, I-”   
The person’s eyes cleared and they-well, he, if Roman was assuming right-blinked up at her. His pink, cute lips parted just a bit.

“Oh. Shit. Didn’t think it was that serious.”

“What are you talking about?”

The man stared still, looking almost...awed. 

“Car must’ve killed me and sent me on to Heaven, cause you  _ have _ to be an angel.”

Roman gaped for a second, her cheeks flushing with heat. The man was….terribly handsome, now that she could look at him easier. He had a round face, his jaw lined with scruff, and that wild, unruly red hair, and his eyes were blue as every clear sky that Roman had ever seen. And Roman was not particularly used to such handsome men saying things like  _ that _ about her.

“I-oh. Uh-th-thank you. I-are you okay, though? Sounds like you might’ve hit your head.”

The man laughed, smiling enough to show that he had dimples on his cheeks. 

“Trust me, I’m as right in the head as I’ve ever been. I should send a gift to whoever was driving that car, thank ‘em for helping me lay eyes on the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Roman rolled her eyes, trying to distract from the fact that she was still very much blushing. She stood, holding out her hand.

“You’re a real charmer, Mister.”

The man took her hand and she helped him up, and he immediately brought her gloved hand up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“So I’m charming?”

Roman took her hand back, fighting the urge to bite her lip-wouldn’t want to mess up her lipstick-and held her hands in front of her, over her bags. 

“Maybe a little. You’re sure you’re okay?”

The guy grabbed his bike and righted it, leaning against it and checking himself over. 

“Yeah, nothing’s broke or anything. They weren’t going that fast, thank God, neither was I. Just gonna be sore for a bit.”

They stood there, in the slight chill, and Roman ducked her head down.

“Uh-well, I’m happy you’re okay. I have to catch my bus-”

“Wait-wait, hold on. Can I know my guardian angel’s name?”

Roman licked her lips a little, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Roman Reigns.”

The man took her hand again and shook it, smiling softly at her.

“Dean Ambrose. Nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Dean. I-I really do have to go and catch my-”

“Why don’t I give you a ride?”

Roman blushed more; she seemed to be blushing a lot around Dean so far.

“I-I don’t wanna put you out or anything-”   
“It’s no problem, beautiful. Was just on my way home, wouldn’t be any trouble.”

Roman stepped a little closer. 

“Well...if you’re sure, I think this would be a little faster than the bus.”

Dean grinned and straddled the bike, starting it up and looking over his shoulder at Roman.

“Climb on, and hold me tight.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile, a little giddy-she’d never ridden on a motorcycle before, and she’d damn sure never ridden on a motorcycle with a handsome man like Dean before. She arranged her bags so that they were secure and wrapped her arms around Dean’s waist-it was surprisingly small-and squeezed him as they started on their way. The trip was cut much shorter than if she’d taken the bus, and she almost regretted it as they pulled up to the university grounds. She’d really liked riding with Dean. 

They stopped in front of the building where Roman had her first class, and she stood off of the bike on slightly shaky legs. Dean noticed, helping her and smiling.

“Ain’t got your sea legs yet.”

“Ha-no, not really, I’ve never rode a motorcycle before.”

“Did you like it?”

Roman blushed, making sure her hair was still in its ponytail. 

“Yeah, I think I did. But...that may have had something to do with the handsome man driving me.”

Dean looked Roman up and down for a long minute, and Roman made sure to bat her long, dark eyelashes at him. 

“You got a ride home after school?”

“No, sir.”

“Well, ma’am, if you’d like, I could give you one.”

Roman couldn’t help but grin at the banter, and she nodded, leaning forward and kissing Dean on the cheek. She knew it was a bit forward, but she didn’t know if she-or Dean-minded. From the look on his face, he sure didn’t.

“My classes end around five. I’ll see you here?”

Dean remained a little dazed from the kiss, but nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, right here, angel. I’ll see you at five.”

Roman waved as Dean drove away, before taking a deep breath and turning to head into school. Hell of a first day back so far. 

\---

“Hey!”

Roman looked away from her conversation with some of her classmates, breaking out into a grin and waving at Dean. She said goodbye to the handful of people she’d been waiting with, and headed over to him, pulling her coat around her a little tighter.

“Hi, Dean.”

“How’s my guardian angel doing?”

Roman blushed-apparently Dean was intent on calling her by that-and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m doing very well. How are you? Not sore or hurting or anything?”

“Nah, I just needed some rest after that. Feel just fine, even better seeing you.”

Dean was grinning, and Roman ducked her head down. 

“Roman, I was thinking-uh-would you maybe wanna get something to eat, with me? ‘stead of me just taking you to the bus stop?”

He seemed a little shy at asking, which just...endeared him to Roman, and she stepped forward a little. 

“I’d like that. I’d-I’d actually….like to get to know you more, if-if you wanted.”

She knew her own voice sounded shy, just like Dean’s had, and she wasn’t surprised with that. Roman didn’t have much experience talking to boys, not cute boys who called her their ‘guardian angel’ and offered to give her rides on their motorcycles. Roman fidgeted with her coat some more, and Dean stood off of the bike, reaching out and taking her hand, once again bringing it up to his mouth. He very gently, only barely pressed his lips to the top of her gloved hand, and Roman’s breath was taken away in a rush of...she didn’t even have the words for it, though she did have the opportunity to notice that Dean was a little bit shorter than she was, possibly even without her heels.

“Ma’am, I’d love for you to know me, however you want.”

Dean didn’t immediately let go of her hand, instead holding it softly, stroking his thumb over her inner wrist. Roman felt a little embarrassed, knowing her hands weren’t exactly dainty, as one might have expected from a lady.

“C’mon. I know a nice place. Hope you got an appetite.”

Roman laughed and climbed onto the back of the bike, securely wrapping her arms around Dean’s waist. She hooked her chin over his shoulder, and felt an odd sense of safety.

“I do have to be home before seven, though.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at her, grinning.

“Don’t worry, mama, I’ll get you home before curfew.”

They started on the drive to wherever Dean had in mind, and he drove a little slower, letting Roman really enjoy the experience. The ride that morning had been quick, and Roman hadn’t gotten nearly enough of it. She’d only ever rode in her father’s car and the bus, and once on a train when she was younger. The motorcycle was quickly becoming her favorite, though she had to wonder if that was more due to a certain handsome redhead. They pulled into the parking lot of a diner not terribly long after, and Roman got off of the bike, still as shaky as she had been that morning. Dean turned the bike off and grinned.

“I’ll get you used to the ride at one point, Roman.”

“I look forward to it.”

Roman allowed her voice to dip into her deeper, huskier natural register, and she saw Dean’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush. She was a little proud of that, as they walked into the restaurant. Dean held the door open for her, and Roman thanked him, happily sliding into a booth against the window. Dean sat across from her, both of them taking off their jackets in the warmth of the diner. Roman allowed herself to take a look at Dean’s arms, the thick muscle under a plain white tshirt, the sleeves straining over his biceps. Roman herself was muscular, very much so, but she found it a much more attractive quality in others. 

Dean had a lot of attractive qualities, so far.

“What d’you wanna eat, angel?”

Roman tightened the scarf in her hair a bit, smiling.

“You sure do like calling me names. I’m not sure, something warm, probably. Coldest damn month of the year, not exactly keen on ice cream.”

That got a laugh out of Dean, his dimples showing again, and he brushed his hair out of his face. Roman was once again struck by just how handsome he was, his round face warm and adorable, with his bright smile and clear eyes. 

“Alright, I can dig that.”

He waved down a waitress, and they both ordered, Dean waiting until they had gotten their drinks to grin at Roman.

“So you’re a college girl? What’re you studying?”

Roman sipped at her tea and raised an eyebrow.

“Thought I was asking questions here.”

“How about I ask one, you ask one?”

Roman pretended to ponder it for a moment, before nodding.

“Agreeable. Engineering. My goal is to work for NASA, in the future.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

Dean was staring again, his blue eyes wide and, if Roman was reading him right, a little day-dreamy.

“Nothing, I just think that’s real neat, you being in that field. Don’t meet a whole lot of ladies who are.”

Roman shrugged.   
“It’s what I love doing. I know some people don’t think girls should be into that sort of thing-”

“Those people are jackasses. Everyone with half a brain knows women are usually a damn lot smarter than men.”

Roman giggled, hiding her face behind her hand.

“Guess you’re not one of those people, huh?”

Dean shrugged and sighed, leaning back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Roman once again couldn’t keep her eyes off of the thick muscles of his arms.

“Not really, no. My mom-”

Dean hesitated, and Roman grew a little somber at the expression on his face.

“-she raised me to think that anyone can do anything, regardless of what they are. Color, gender, all that. Doesn’t matter as much as what you’ve got in your head.”

He sounded sad and a little strained as he talked about his mom, and Roman bit her lip before reaching out, gently placing her hand on his arm.

“She sounds like an amazing woman.”

Dean swallowed and nodded. 

“Yeah. Uh-you still ain’t asked your question, angel, not a real one.”

Roman pulled her hand away and the waitress brought their food, Roman eating a french fry as she thought.

“What do you do? I mean-are you in school? Do you work?

“I’m a mechanic. Cars, bikes, trucks, anything that comes through. Not really anything fancy, but my boss actually pays me pretty well, cause...well, I’m his only employee.”

“Really?”

Dean swallowed the food that he’d taken a bite of, and nodded.

“Yeah. He’s-he’s a real good guy, you know? He’s a veteran, and the war really messed up his body and his brain, so he can’t really do much himself anymore.”

Roman nodded. She understood that well.

“My dad is a veteran, too. He was in the army for the whole war, and….yeah.”

“Do you still live with your parents?”

Roman smiled and nodded again. 

“Yeah. Well-it’s just me and my dad. It’s always just been us, and I love him more than just about anything. Um...do you live on your own?”

She’d wanted to phrase it lightly, and it seemed to have worked. 

“I do, I live in the house my mom left me. Though about getting a roommate, but...not exactly a people-person, you know?”

Roman ate another fry, smiling around it.

“You seem to be doing just fine with me, sir.”

Dean leaned forward, getting closer into Roman’s space, close enough for Roman to see all the plays of bright, pure blue and grey in his eyes, to really see the warmth in his cheeks. 

“You’re different, Roman. Only known you for-what, not even a day, and I already know you’re different.”

The words did send a little shiver of fear down Roman’s spine, but she tried to mask it.

“And-just how am I ‘different’?”

Dean leaned back and shrugged.

“Dunno. Just know you are. You’re not…”

He blushed, ducking his head down and trying to hide a little behind his hair, looking up at Roman through the red locks.

“-I usually-I usually don’t feel good around people, and-it’s real draining-only been around you a little bit and you don’t feel drainin’ to be around at all. I know-I know that’s a little silly, cause we ain’t known each other that long, but...I don’t know. I-yeah.”

Roman could not help herself from smiling, smiling in the big way that she knew made her eyes crinkle, giggling and hiding her mouth behind her hands. 

“You’re sweet, Dean Ambrose. You’re real sweet. You wanna ask me another question?”

Dean bit his lip, nodding, and they ate, talking and asking questions and answering them, spending as much time as they could together before Roman had to go home for the night.

\---

Roman sighed, staring into nothing and smiling. Naomi smacked her shoulder, knocking her out of the daydream.

“Roro? Where are you, lately?”

Roman shook her head, blushing and tightening her ponytail, shooting Naomi a look. 

“It’s nothing, Naomi. I just….”

She bit her lip, glancing at where her cousins were sitting across the room, and leaned in.

“You cannot tell my cousins, or anyone, okay?”

Naomi damn near glowed with the excitement of being told a secret, and even with the enthusiasm, Roman knew Naomi was trustworthy. 

“Ooh, this sounds good. What’s going on?”

Roman fidgeted with her gloves for a moment, ducking her head down, unable to keep the smile off her face.

“I….I made a new….friend.”   


“Oh?”

“Yes, he’s-”

Naomi grinned.

“Oh. It’s a ‘he’?”

Roman nodded. She and Dean had seen each other every day since that first meeting; Dean picked her up at her bus stop to go to school and then he’d come and get her after, dropping her off at the bus stop so that she could walk home. She’d figured that it would be best for him not to come to her house directly, not yet, as her father was….a touch overprotective, and might not appreciate the sight of his one and only daughter on the back of a motorcycle. But gosh, she had enjoyed seeing Dean over the past week. He’d even treated her to dinner three times, insisting on paying for it each time. Roman had never really had a friendship like that before, not one that felt the way she felt with Dean.

“His name is Dean, he’s...I met him when he got hit by a car.”

“What.”

Her voice was flat, and Roman laughed. That wasn’t an unreasonable reaction.

“I was walking to the bus stop on the first day back at school, and a car hit this guy on a motorcycle, and I went up to him to make sure he was okay, and...we’ve just been seeing each other since then. He’s been giving me rides to school, and-Naomi, he’s so sweet-”

“Is he cute?”

Roman blushed and giggled, keeping her voice low. 

“He really is, Dean is-he’s a dreamboat, honestly, he’s got gorgeous red hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, and he’s just...he treats me in a way no one ever has before, he’s kind, and he’s smart, and he’s funnier than anyone I’ve ever met. He also...he likes to call me names.”

Roman’s eyes widened at the realization of what that sounded like as she saw Naomi’s expression.

“Oh! Oh, I mean-he calls me really nice names, like..he calls me ‘mama’, and ‘ma’am’-”

“‘Ma’am’ is a sweet name?”

“Hush. He also...he calls me ‘angel’ a lot, cause he says I’m his guardian angel.”

“Sounds like you two are already real sweet on each other.”

Roman shrugged, the smile falling from her face. 

“I don’t...I don’t know, honestly. I don’t think he’s-I don’t know if he’s-feeling that way towards me. Don’t-I don’t really know why he would, I’m...you know.”

Naomi wrapped an arm around Roman’s broad shoulders, pulling her close against her side. 

“Ro….you know you’re a beautiful, smart, amazing, amazing woman, right? Any guy would be lucky to have you, and...it really does sound like this Dean guy is interested.”

Roman took a deep breath, leaning against Naomi. 

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to see how it goes.”

\---

Roman looked up at the sound of a motorcycle, smiling as Dean pulled into the parking lot. Naomi nudged Roman’s shoulder, and Sasha and Tamina looked too. 

“Is that him?”

Roman blushed, waving a little at Dean. He smiled and made his way towards them. 

“Yeah, that’s him-y’all behave!”

Sasha and Tamina were both grinning in ways she did not like, and Naomi hushed the other two girls. Dean finally reached them, reaching out and grabbing Roman’s hand, kissing it, as always, and Roman tried not to react too outwardly around her friends. 

“Afternoon, angel.”

“Hello, Dean. What’re you doing here? I still got classes until five.”

“Thought you might wanna join me for lunch, since it’s been a slow day at the shop.”

Dean turned to the other girls, and smiled, clearly turning on the charm. 

“Afternoon, ladies. These your friends, angel?”

Roman nodded, standing next to Dean and gesturing at each girl as she introduced them. 

“These are some of my best friends, Naomi, Sasha, and Tamina.”

Naomi held her hand out and Dean shook it, Sasha and Tamina following suit. Naomi smiled her big, bright smile and brushed her hair over her shoulder. 

“So you’re the boy Roman won’t stop talking about?”

Roman gently smacked Naomi on the shoulder, and Sasha saw her moment.

“She really hasn’t hushed up about you, not once. Which is impressive, Roman doesn’t get sweet on people very-”

“Roman!”

They all turned at the decidedly more masculine voices, and Roman’s eyes widened at the sight of her cousins. Jimmy and Jey ran up to them, Jimmy’s hand immediately finding its way to Naomi’s. They both looked at Dean suspiciously, likely unsure of this strange, bad-boy looking guy talking to the group of women. Roman cleared her throat, blushing, and she felt Dean’s hand comfortably resting on the middle of her back. It relaxed her, and she took a breath. 

“Hey, guys. Uh-I’d like you to meet my friend, Dean. Dean, this is Jimmy and Jey, they’re my cousins.”

Dean didn’t show any discomfort with their suspicion, happily smiling and holding his hand out to both of them one at a time. 

“Nice to meet you guys. Roman’s told me a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. How long have you known Roman?”

Dean blew out a breath and looked at Roman.

“We met on the third, right? It’s what now?”

“It’s the seventeenth.”

“Uh-that long, I guess.”

Jimmy and Jey both shot Roman a look, and she averted her eyes. Dean rubbed her back a little, and that helped.

“So...much as I’d like to stay and talk to your friends and family, if we wanna catch lunch, we should head out.”

“I’ll be back in a bit. See y’all later!”

Roman quickly turned away, leading Dean away by the hand back to his bike. They got on and headed out, back to their favorite diner, and Roman sighed heavily once she stood off of the bike-her legs were no longer unsteady beneath her. Dean sat on the seat for a minute, watching her. 

“Sure seemed to wanna get away from your friends fast.”

Roman shook her head, her ponytail bouncing with the movement. 

“It’s not cause of you, Dean. I can see that’s what you’re meaning.”

Dean shrugged, staring down at the ground.

“It just-if you didn’t want me to meet ‘em-”

“That’s really not it, Dean, it’s-I was more than happy for you to meet Naomi and Sasha and Tamina, but….my cousins...they get a little protective over me, and-I don’t want them to try and-I don’t want them to get the wrong idea or to think you’re ‘stealing me away’ or something.”

Dean stayed quiet, and Roman acted without really thinking; she kneeled on the ground in front of him, resting her forearms against his thighs and looking up at him. It felt….something about the position felt very serious, and very...something about it was right. Not being beneath Dean, but being so exposed to him. Dean looked down at her, frowning slightly.

“Dean Ambrose, I promise you, it’s not cause I’m ashamed of you or because I don’t want people knowing that you’re my friend. I-I’ve been happier than ever before in my life, spending time with you, and-my family can just get a little weird when it comes to me and new people, and I don’t want it to weigh on you or-or make you hesitate to be with me.”

Roman knew her eyes were wide, and a little wet from the cold air, but she kept looking up at him, and Dean very, very softly exhaled, gently cupping her cheek in one big, warm hand. 

“I always assume the worst-with people, when it comes to me, but...I’m sorry I thought that of you. You’re better to me than I deserve, angel.”

They were both quiet, then, and Roman bit her lip. Dean sniffled and removed his hand from her face, and she deeply regretted the loss of contact. 

“C’mon up off the ground, you’re gonna get that pretty skirt all dirty.”   


Dean helped Roman stand, and he once again brought her hand up to his mouth, held in both of his, and he closed his eyes as he kissed it, holding it against his cheek. Roman smiled, her face flushed with warmth. 

“We gotta hurry up and get that lunch, unless you want me to play hooky all afternoon.”

Dean laughed, holding her hand on the way inside the diner. She didn’t call attention to it.

“As much as I’d love that, I gotta get back to work at one point. Maybe another day.”

Roman really did love the constant prospect of ‘another day’ that she always had with Dean. She sat across from him, like always, and just felt….comfortable. Dean always made her feel comfortable. They ordered lunch, and Roman sipped at a Coke. Dean just watched her, his chin in his hands. 

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just really, really beautiful.”

Roman giggled, setting her drink down. 

“You’re nice, Dean.”

“Hope I’m as nice as you are pretty.”

Roman ducked her head down, her ponytail falling over one shoulder. She looked up at Dean through her lashes, and saw him looking at her hair. 

“What’re you thinking?”

Dean blinked, his cheeks flushing pink.

“Oh, nothing, just...thinking about how pretty your hair must look when it’s down.”

Roman reached up, stroking her hands over her ponytail, tugging on it a little. 

“Oh-you like my hair?”

“Yeah, I love it. Most girls’re wearing it short now, and-I mean, not that it’s a bad look, but...I don’t know. I like the long hair on you. Makes you look...regal.”

Roman couldn’t help but let out a nervous little laugh. Dean’s blush deepened, and he shrugged, looking at the tabletop. 

“Sorry, that sounded-”

“No, no, Dean-”

Roman reached out, placing her un-gloved hand over his-she’d taken her gloves off to eat-and she saw Dean’s lips part just a bit before he swallowed. 

“-it didn’t sound anything but wonderful, just like everything you say.”

Dean bit his lip against a grin, his whole face lighting up. They both reached up and joined their other hands, looking at where they were touching. It was quiet, and nice, and Roman felt a sure rightness then, holding hands with Dean.

\---

The sound of glass breaking made Roman sit up, looking away from her homework, and she immediately knew what was most likely going on. She ran out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, shoulders sagging at the sight of her father, standing stone-still, his hand bleeding. She approached him slowly, making sure that he looked at her, that his eyes had that slight of recognition in them. 

“Daddy? Daddy, it’s me, it’s Roman.”

Mark nodded, just barely. Roman reached out very slowly, to grab his hand.

“We gotta clean up your hand, Daddy. It’s-it’s bleeding pretty bad.”

He nodded again and Roman had him sit down at the kitchen table.

“Keep your hand up, I’m gonna go get something to clean it with.”

Roman headed to the bathroom and took a deep breath once she was there, taking another, fighting back tears. It had been happening for years, ever since her father had come home from the war, he’d been having nightmares and episodes of delusions. His doctor had said that he basically thought he was back in the war zone, in the middle of battles, seeing everything he saw then. It hurt Roman to see her father-who’d always been so strong, ever since he took her in-like that, but she was determined to take care of him no matter what. She grabbed some disinfectant and bandages and went back to the kitchen, and stood in front of her father, gently pulling out any pieces of glass that were in his skin.

“Roman?”

“Yes?”

“‘s that-are we-where are we?”

“We’re in our kitchen, at home, Daddy. You had one of your-your flashbacks, and broke a glass in your hand.”

“Oh.”

Roman quietly went about cleaning his hand, making sure none of the cuts were deep enough to need stitches. She bandaged it up, gently holding it in her own hands. 

“Are you here with me now, Daddy?”

Mark nodded, looking up at her. 

“Yes. Thank you, sugar.”

“Do you need to stay up for a while, or are you going to bed?”

“I think I’m gonna go to bed. Feelin’-feelin’ pretty tired after that.”

Mark stood-a little shakily, and Roman leaned up to kiss his cheek, walking him to his bedroom and helping him into his sleep-clothes. He was always a little less coordinated than usual after flashbacks, and Roman helped him get ready for bed whenever needed. She tucked him in and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Thank you, sugar.”

“It’s no problem. I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Roman turned off his light, going back to the kitchen and tidying up the leftovers from the bandages, making sure everything was cleaned. She sighed as she wiped down the table. She wished her father would see a doctor about this again, about maybe getting….some kind of help. It had to exist, there were lots of war veterans who had shell shock, and Roman had to assume that someone had tried to think of ways to treat them. They all sacrificed a lot for this country, the least it could do was try to help them heal in return. Roman washed her hands in the sink, going back to her bedroom, jumping a little when the phone rang-she knew she was lucky, to have her own private phone in her room, but her father liked to spoil her as much as he could. It was even a bright, pretty blue color. She grabbed it and held it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

Roman brightened at the soft, rough voice, sitting on her bed and biting her lip.

“Hi, Dean.”

“Sorry for calling so late. Don’t wanna seem too forward-”

“No, it’s-it’s okay. I like talking to you, Dean, any time of day. How are you?”

“I’m good. Missed you today.”

Roman quietly giggled; she had missed Dean too. He hadn’t been able to take her to or from school today, having had to go to work early and stay late, and it had been a bit of a drag, not holding onto Dean during the ride, not smelling the leather and oil scent that always hung around him. 

“I missed you, too. I hope-would you be able to give me a ride tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that’s why I was calling. Wanted to tell you I’m free to drive you tomorrow, and...I was hoping maybe we could go to dinner again?”

Roman giggled again, she really couldn’t help herself-she just got so giddy around Dean, whenever he wanted to take her out especially.

“Why sir, I think we maybe could.”

Dean laughed and Roman felt warm everywhere, imagining how sweet he likely looked then.

“Did you just now get done at work?”

“Yeah. Kind of a long day.”

“I’ll say, didn’t you have to go in at-what, six in the morning? It’s nine now. That’s much too long to be working.”

“My guardian angel looking out for me, huh?”

Roman blushed, brushing a loose piece of hair back.

“Well….yes, I don’t want you to get overworked or anything.”

“Aw, Rome, it’ll be alright. Mick don’t work me harder than I can take, we-we had a talk about that years ago. But-I got all day tomorrow off, so I can get some good rest in. How’re you? Anything fun happen at school today?”

“No, not really. Me and my friend, Naomi, you met her-we're working on a project together, and it’s...I don’t wanna sound unladylike, but it’s kind of kicking us in the ass.”

“What’s it about?”

“Atomic energy. We were the only ones willing to take the subject.”

“Sounds cool, angel. Maybe at dinner tomorrow you can tell me about it more.”

Roman smiled slowly and genuinely, shaking her head a little. 

“You wanna...you wanna hear about my-my schoolwork? Really?”

“Of course I do. I love hearing about-your day, your schoolwork, anything you wanna tell me.”

Roman was struck silent for a minute. Even her friends didn’t really like hearing about her schoolwork, so that was….unusual, and Dean didn’t even stop there. But she was happy to know it, and trust it, because she knew Dean wouldn’t lie to her, about anything.

“Sorry if I’m keeping you from something-”

“Oh, no, not at all, Dean, I just-uh...well, I had to help my dad, he had-I was just gonna get ready for bed soon, maybe watch a little television before going to sleep.”

“Everything okay with your dad?”

Roman’s face once again fell, and she wrapped her arm around her midsection. 

“Yes, he’s-he’ll be alright, but-he had to turn in a little early. Wasn’t feeling well.”

“I hope he feels better soon. It didn’t put you down too much, did it?”

“It….maybe a little, but I love my dad, and I’m always-I’m always there to help him when he needs it-thank you for asking, though.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, and Dean cleared his throat. 

“I don’t wanna keep you too long, mama. You gotta get your beauty sleep-not that you’re not already beautiful. I’ll pick you up, usual time and place?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

“Good night, Roman.”

“Good night.”

Roman hung up first, knowing that if she didn’t, she ran the risk of talking to Dean all night like they’d done a few times. Not that she didn’t want to do just that, but she really did need the rest, though she had discovered that talking to Dean...it refreshed her. She felt better and happier and brighter after seeing him or talking to him. They clicked in a way that Roman had never experienced before; of course she had friends, and she loved her myriad of cousins dearly, but it was very, very different with Dean.

She sighed, smiling, and went to her closet, pulling out her nightgown and going into the bathroom. She went through her routine of washing off her makeup, brushing her hair thoroughly and changing her clothes. Roman looked herself over in the mirror; she didn’t look bad, not really. She still worried that her shape wasn’t as feminine as it could be, with how muscled she was, how broad her shoulders were. Her waist was fairly thick, and she was _certainly_ curvy, which made her happy. Her jaw was still very prominent, even without facial hair-there had to be a better way to keep it from growing, but nothing had really worked for her other than daily shaving. Roman ran her hands over her sides, her hips, resting them on her stomach. There was a little pudge there, and she took it as a good sign. Her father had struggled throughout the thirties and forties, and she knew her weight was, if anything, a sign of how well and stable they were doing. 

Roman left to the kitchen and smiled, her eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of her hair on her bare shoulders. She kept it up so much, but it felt nice like this, loose and down, reaching to her mid-back. She grabbed a few small things to eat and sat in front of the television, putting on whatever happened to be on. Roman wasn’t very discerning when it came to television programs, unlike her father-he had more strict preferences-instead, she just enjoyed the fact that it was a thing at all. Roman, overall, considered herself very lucky for the life she led, and as she watched the show, her mind wandered to where it had consistently wandered every day for the past month.

Dean.

She definitely had some manner of more-than-platonic feelings for him, she knew that much, and she feared that much. Roman had never been with anyone seriously before; a few dates, a few kisses, but nothing more. It frightened her, but even with the occasional dates, she had never felt so strongly or so quickly for someone in the way she did with Dean. She thought of his arms and the way his muscles almost burst from his sleeves, the way he talked, his bright sky blue eyes, all of what she’d learned about him so far, the nights they’d spent talking to each other on the phone, all the time they’d spent together in just a month. He really was something different. 

Roman sighed and turned off the television, cleaning up after herself and biting her lip against a smile. She really was lucky.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a romantic month, indeed.

February, 1959

The phone rang and Roman rushed to answer it before her father could. She answered, a little breathless, but smiling. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, angel.”

Roman sighed and grinned, glancing over to where her father sat in his armchair. 

“Uh-I can’t talk for long, but-how are you?”

“I’m doing just fine, ma’am. I was….I was thinking, maybe-uh-do you like movies at all?”

Roman tilted her head.

“Yeah, I like movies. Haven’t been to many, but-I do enjoy them.”

“Well...uh-that Walt Disney guy just came out with a new one, and-I was wondering if you’d maybe wanna go see it this Saturday?”

Roman pulled her ponytail over one shoulder, stroking her hand over it, trying not to appear too giddy and excited. 

“Oh-I’d love to, D-I’d like that. Can we talk more about it later?”

“I gotta go back to work soon, but we can talk about it before you go to school tomorrow.”

“Alright. I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you, angel.”

Roman hung up and grinned, her eyes scrunching up. She couldn’t believe Dean was still calling her that after a month.

“What was that all about?”

“Oh, it was nothing. A friend of mine wants to go to the movies on Saturday. Walt Disney has a new picture out.”

“That’s nice. Which friend is it?”

Roman’s eyes widened and she gaped for a second, thinking of how to answer that. 

“Uh….a-a newer friend, I met him a few weeks ago.”

Mark’s eyes went alert at the word ‘him’, much like Roman had thought they would. She winced, waiting on his response. 

“‘Him’?”

“Daddy, it’s not-he’s just a friend, nothing more.”

“How did you meet him? At school?”

Roman had been anticipating this interrogation since she first met Dean, and she sighed.

“No, not-not exactly. On the first day back, I was walking to the bus stop, and...there was a guy on a motorcycle who got hit by a car and fell on the ground, and I went to check on him cause the car drove away, and-we’ve just been hanging out ever since.”

“He drives a motorcycle?”

“Yes. Very well, too, he’s been….sort of giving me rides to and from school most days. He’s a very safe driver, that first day wasn’t his fault at all, and-he has his own home, and a steady job. He’s really responsible and smart.”

“He has a house? How old is he?”

“He’s only twenty-two, Daddy. It’s not like he’s some old geezer.”

“That’s still three years older than you.”

“I know, but-trust me, Dean’s a good guy-he’s sweet and he’s kind and-”

“Roman-”

Roman put her hands on her hips and stared at her father.

“- _ and _ he’s been nothing but a perfect gentleman every single time we’ve seen each other.”

Mark glared, and Roman’s shoulders dropped. 

“Daddy...he really is a nice guy. I haven’t gotten a bad feeling off him once, he’s just….a little different.”

Mark hummed, clearly not totally approving, and Roman crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’d like to meet him.”

“Do you wanna meet him or do you wanna sit him down for questioning?”

“That’s what I meant by ‘meet him’, yes.”

“Daddy, come on, you don’t have to-”

“Roman.”   
She snapped her mouth shut at his tone, her back straightening. 

“You know I’m not gonna stop you from doing what you want. I don’t think I could. But I am not comfortable with you running around with some motorbike-driving hooligan-”   
“Daddy!”   
“-and until I meet him and see what kinda man he is, that’s what he is to me.”   
Mark frowned, seeing Roman’s expression fall, and he stood, coming up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, his face softening.

“Sugar, I’m only wanting to keep you safe. You know I worry about you, I worry about what people might try with you.”

Roman looked down at the ground, and nodded. 

“I know. I just-I swear he’s a good guy.”

“Even if he is, I’m your father. I’m always gonna worry that ‘good guys’ are only good up to a point.”

“I know you’re just looking out for me.”

“I love you, sugar. I’m not trying to be a hardass.”

Roman quietly laughed, shaking her head and looking up at her father. 

“You’re not. I understand. I’ll….before school tomorrow, I’ll ask Dean to come to the house on Saturday.”

Mark kissed her forehead, squeezing her shoulders for a moment before pulling away and heading into the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you go get some work done on your project, I’ll take care of dinner.”

Roman smiled and left to her bedroom, sitting on her bed and pulling out her books and papers. She looked over them, but just...couldn’t focus. At all. Her mind only strayed to the thought of Dean coming and meeting her father for the first time. She wasn’t stupid, she knew what a lot of people thought of Dean; she knew his look made him seem like a hood, that he had a tendency to be a little brash and came off as angry or unfriendly sometimes, but that was only because he had troubles with new people, not because he was mean or rude in any way. Dean was a darling, really, he had proved that in every moment he and Roman had spent together. She only hoped Dean wouldn’t be put off by having to meet her father. 

\---

Dean grinned and kissed Roman’s hand, as per usual; as often as he did it, it still sent a little thrill through her spine, a swell in her chest, the feeling of his lips through the gloves she wore. 

“Morning, angel. How’re you doing?”

“I’m doing fine, thank you. What about you, Mister Ambrose?”

“Well I’m doing alright. Work’s been busy, couple of real assholes came through the other day with this hottie they did  _ not _ know how to handle.”

“Hottie?”

Dean smiled, his sweet little smile he got whenever he got to explain something. 

“A car, a real fast one for racing. Dumbasses really didn’t know how to handle the girl, though.”

Roman sat on the seat of the bike, crossing her legs at the ankles. She looked up at Dean, blushing a little.

“Do you know how to handle hotties?”

Dean’s smile turned into him licking his lips, and if Roman wasn’t mistaken, his eyes took a long trip up her legs. 

“I damn sure hope so.”

Roman laughed, bringing up her hand up to cover her mouth. She gasped quietly, eyes going wide.

“Oh! I-I actually had something I needed to ask you.”

“What’s up, mama?”

She nervously tugged at her glove, flexing and stretching her fingers. 

“Uh...so...you know how you called me last night about going to the movies?”

“Yeah?”

“Well...my dad heard me talking to you, and-I kinda...I mentioned that a boy wanted to take me to the movies, and he got-all up in a fit over it and now he’s insisting on meeting you on Saturday.”

The last part was rushed out, and she felt her cheeks flush, and she kept her eyes down. It didn’t help that Dean was quiet for a long minute. 

“Rome-”

“I told him it ain’t-that he doesn’t have to worry about it, about you, but he’s-I mean he isn’t gonna stop me from seeing you but-I don’t want you to get put off cause of my dad cause he can really be scary when he’s got a problem with someone-”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on, mama-I-angel, I’m not gonna wig out just cause your dad’s gonna try and scare me off. He can try all he wants, he can interrogate me, whatever. I’m not giving up what we have for anything.”

Roman felt her cheeks flush even deeper, and she looked up at Dean. He was standing right in front of her, smiling softly. He reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it between his own, gently rubbing his palm over hers. 

“I’m more than happy to meet your dad, ‘specially knowing how important he is to you. Promise I’ll behave.”

That got a laugh out of Roman, and she stood, letting Dean get on the bike and climbing back on after him. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and sighed.

“Thank you for being-still wanting to hang out with me, even knowing my family is a little….overprotective.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, and Roman noticed their faces were very close. 

“I’m always gonna want to be with you, angel.”

Roman blushed and hid her face against his shoulder as they started their drive. She took the time to zone out a little and think; she wasn’t in love with Dean, that’s not what she’d call it, not yet. But...she could. She knew she could, what she felt for him felt a few steps away from that. It was an unknown and unusual feeling to her, having never been in love or anything close before. She felt a sort of excited calmness around Dean, and she felt...she felt like for the first time in her life, someone was truly, one-hundred percent, no strings attached just  _ interested _ in her. Of course she wasn’t sure if his interest went beyond anything friendly-she was having trouble even hoping for that, but whatever Dean’s affections were, they felt honest and true. 

\---

Roman frowned, staring at her hair in the mirror. Of course it would choose  _ today _ to be unmanageable as hell. She grumbled and grabbed a bottle of oil-it was a pretty-smelling rose oil, and it she put a few drops on her hands, running it through her hair, trying to keep the frizz to a minimum. Hopefully it would begin warming up outside soon, the cold always made her hair a damn mess. She brushed through it a few more times, making sure it was as straight as possible before putting it up, as always. She stepped back, considering herself in the mirror. She’d carefully picked her outfit for the day, wanting to look her best for Dean; a tight cream-colored sweater, a deep navy skirt, her nicest shoes. Roman had even pulled out her fancy lipstick, which she knew her father would notice. 

She was still worried, about Dean meeting him, but Dean had remained calm about the whole thing. Roman tightened the bow in her hair-she rarely wore a bow, but this seemed like a nice occasion to. It was a soft navy ribbon that matched her skirt, and she looked herself over one more time. She supposed she looked alright, and she felt a little shiver of excitement in her stomach. Roman grinned, running her hands over the material of her skirt again and giggling. Dean would be there soon, and she grabbed her bag and her coat, going out to the living room. Mark was sitting in his armchair, reading a book, the television on at a low volume. He looked up and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Roman blushed and sat on the couch, her hands in her lap, waiting patiently and watching the television. 

“You look nice, Roman.”   
“Thank you.”

“That the sweater Sasha got you for Christmas last year?”

“Yes! I’ve been looking for a reason to wear it, it’s so nice-”

Roman perked up at the sound of a familiar engine, and she stood, smoothing out her skirt. Mark stayed seated, and Roman took a deep breath as she went to the door, right as Dean knocked on it. She opened it, smiling at the sight of Dean; same leather jacket as always, but a nice shirt and clean, carefully-patched jeans and-he’d even cleaned his boots. His hair was brushed out away from his face, and he looked terribly handsome. 

“Hi, Dean.”

“Hello, angel. You look….”

Dean looked her over, and Roman blushed, tugging at her hair a little. 

“You look absolutely heavenly.”

Roman couldn’t keep the huge smile off her face, ducking her head down. 

“Would you-would you like to come in?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Roman stood to the side and Dean stepped in, and he looked around the entryway, his eyes landing on Mark. Roman felt the nerves jump up again, as her father stood. She made her way over to him, leading Dean with her. Roman stood between the two men, nervously, a little closer to her father. 

“Daddy, this is Dean Ambrose. Dean, this is my father, Mark Calloway.”

Dean held his hand out, his back straight, but his overall posture relaxed. 

“Hello, sir. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Mark watched Dean for a moment before taking his hand, shaking it a few times. 

“Why don’t you take a seat, Dean. I have some questions I wanna ask you.”

“Daddy-”

“Roman, sugar, how about you go get us some water?”

Roman frowned, glancing at Dean. He just easily smiled, sitting on the couch. Roman went and got three glasses of water, carefully carrying them into the living room and sitting next to Dean. Not terribly closely, as she didn’t want to make this any worse for Dean than it likely already would be. 

“Thank you, angel.”

But God, that helped soothe her. 

“You’re welcome.”

“So Roman tells me you met when you….got hit by a car?”

Dean laughed, taking a drink of water. 

“Yeah, ‘bout a month ago. I had had to work really late into the night, and I was on my way home, and this car just kinda….guess knocked me off guard. First time I’ve ever been hit, actually. Thankfully, I was right next to the bus stop when it happened, and my guardian angel came and checked on me.”

Dean smiled at Roman, and Roman tried not to show her affection too much, given that her father was right there. And that she’d assured him there was nothing more than friendship here. 

“What do you do?”

“I’m a mechanic. Cars, bikes, trucks, anything that comes through. I work for Mick Foley, out on eighty-eight and Western.”

Mark didn’t make a sound, just kept an even watch on Dean.

“My daughter also mentioned you’re a homeowner. Bit young for that.”

Dean’s face did fall a bit, at that, and Roman frowned. 

“Y-yeah, I-my mom left me the house. It’s been in my family for a few generations now, it’s an old house-I keep it updated and safe, but...she left it to me, when-a few years ago.”

Roman glanced at her father, hoping he’d drop that particular subject. Dean didn’t like to talk about his family, especially his mother, and Roman knew the basics of why-Dean had told her one evening, while out at dinner; when he was seventeen, his mother passed away, and she had been the last family he had. It was a hard subject for him, and Mark did seem to understand that, from how somber Dean had suddenly become. 

“What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?”

Dean looked at Mark, tilting his head. 

“What do you mean?”

Roman’s eyes went a little wide, and she looked between the two of them. Mark’s expression got a little harder, a little more stern. 

“I mean, that when my only daughter, my only child, told me she was secretly seeing some young man I’d never met who drives a motorcycle and has a few years on her, I got a little concerned as to what you might have in mind.”

Dean blinked at Mark. 

“Sir, I don’t wanna sound disrespectful, but-I don’t have any ‘intentions’. Roman is-she’s been a blessing, from the moment we met, and I….”

Dean glanced at Roman, swallowing. 

“-I adore her, more than anyone I’ve ever known. Spending time with her makes me happy, and-not to toot my own horn, but it seems to make her happy, too, so I try to make time for her every day that I can. That’s all there is to it, really.”

The answer made Roman feel...very warm. It was such a simple answer, but a very honest one, and a very sweet one. Just like Dean always was. She wanted to reach out and hold Dean’s hand. She looked up at her father, and he was unreadable. 

“You two have fun at your movie. Roman, I’d like you home by….nine. Since it’s not a school night.”

Roman’s eyes widened a little. Her father...never, really, let her stay out later than eight at most. 

“Th-thank you, I’ll be home by then.”

She and Dean stood, and she went over to her father, hugging him tight and kissing him on the cheek. 

“I love you, Daddy. I’ll be home tonight.”

“I love you, too, sugar. Go on, don’t wanna be late.”

Dean and Mark said goodbye, shaking hands again, and Roman pulled on her coat, walking out to the bike with Dean. She felt…..so relieved, and she stopped Dean before he could get on the bike. She didn’t really think before throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. She felt his arms go right around her waist, gently squeezing her.

“Uh-Rome?”

“Thank you so much for meeting him and dealing with that-I thought it’d be a lot worse, but-thank you, Dean-”

Dean rubbed one hand up and down her back, seemingly just absorbing the affection as much as he could,  the two of them standing out in the relative cold, making each other warm. 

“It’s-it was nothing, angel. You know I’m happy to meet your family, and….I just wanna do whatever makes you happy.”

Roman pulled back just enough to look Dean in the eye, and she leaned forward, kissing his cheek very softly. When she pulled away entirely-well, not ‘entirely’, as Dean’s hands were still on her waist-she smiled at Dean’s completely dazed look. He was grinning, a big dopey smile and his eyes were soft, his cheeks flushed pink. 

“We should get going.”

He nodded, still a little dazed, and they got onto the bike, Dean driving them off to the movie theater. Roman was excited for the day, knowing that she and Dean had until nine at night to be together, and knowing that her father….at least didn’t disapprove of her friendship with Dean. 

\---

Sasha threw her head back, laying across Roman’s lap. All of them were laughing, and Roman was happy. She didn’t get to have sleepovers with her friends terribly often-between her own limits on how much energy she had for interacting and how busy she often was with schoolwork...or Dean, as of late, but she loved when she did. Tonight it was her, Tamina, Sasha, Naomi, Charlotte, Nia, and the Bella twins. Roman was happy to get to see her cousin, especially, as she and Nia hadn’t been able to hang out as much after both of them went back to school. Nikki got a rather sinister little smile on her face, from her seat on Tamina’s lap-Roman had been happy when the two started seeing each other, they were a good match. 

“So what are everyone’s plans for Valentine’s day? Tamina won’t tell me what she has planned.”

Tamina grinned and wrapped her arms around Nikki’s waist, kissing her on the cheek. 

“It’s no fun if it’s not a surprise, cherry.”

Nikki pouted and kissed Tamina again.

“I’ll get it out of you somehow.”

Sasha sat up, off of Roman, and sighed. 

“I don’t have any plans. Unfortunately.”

Charlotte sighed.

“Same boat.”

Nia frowned, looking between the two girls.

“Well, I don’t have plans either, so why don’t the three of us do something? A girls’ night out.”

Roman grinned, leaning on Sasha a bit. Nia was usually the first to suggest such things, and Roman thought that sounded like a wonderful idea for the three of them. Charlotte and Sasha agreed, and Brie slightly blushed.

“I’m making a nice dinner for me and Daniel.”

A chorus of ‘oooh’s sounded, and Brie blushed a lot deeper. She had started dating Daniel Bryan a few months ago and they were getting rather serious, which meant she was on the receiving end of plenty of teasing from the little group of friends. Naomi sighed, looking as dreamy as she always did when she was thinking of Jimmy.

“Me and Jimmy are going dancing, and to dinner, and….well. We’ve got a few things planned.”

Roman blushed at Naomi’s tone, and the rest of the girls seemed to have a similar reaction. Nia made a face. 

“Uh, as much as I love y’all’s relationship, me and Roman don’t need to hear that about our cousin.”

Roman giggled, nodding her head, her ponytail bouncing with the movement. 

“Yeah, I love you both, but….no thank you.”

Naomi shot Roman a look, one eyebrow raised. 

“So what about you, Roro? What’re you and your man doing?”

Roman snapped her mouth shut, all of her friends looking at her. She swallowed, ducking her head down and shrugging. 

“Um...he’s not-he’s not ‘my man’, and-we don’t have plans. We’re not-I mean-we might go out to dinner, but not-it’s not like that.”

A chorus of groans. Charlotte tilted her head, her long, gorgeous blonde hair falling over one shoulder. 

“You and him still haven’t made it official?”

“There’s nothing to be made official!”

Sasha crossed her arms over her chest. 

“C’mon, Rome. It’s pretty obvious that you two have feelings for each other. I mean-he calls you his ‘guardian angel’! He takes the time to give you rides almost every day, he takes you out all the time, and he sure is a little handsy with you-”

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. What’s this about a boy getting handsy with you?”

Roman glanced at Nia, blushing very deeply. She had only gotten to tell Nia a little about Dean here and there, and she hadn’t mentioned much of the details, as she was still trying to keep her family out of the loop on it. 

“He’s just a friend, Nia. And-so what if he likes to touch me a little? It’s not anything more than hugs, and...I’ve kissed him on the cheek a couple of times. It’s not like he’s slapping my behind in front of the world.”

“Not yet, at least. I don’t see how he resists.”   
Roman rolled her eyes at Nikki’s comment, shaking her head and sighing.

“It...we really aren’t...like that.”

Her own voice sounded a bit desperately sad, and she sighed. She felt arms go around her shoulders, and Sasha leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I think you should go for it.”

“You guys have spent almost every day together since you met. And every time I’ve seen you two, he’s always looking at you like Cupid’s on his damn back.”

Roman laughed a little at that. She shrugged, sighing again. 

“I-I don’t know. Maybe. I guess-I guess we’ll just see. I mean….I do….I guess I have...maybe some feelings like that, for Dean.”   
The rest of the girls went silent, and Roman looked up, blinking at them. They all looked a little shocked, and Nia stared at her.

“Roman...did you just admit that you’ve got a crush on him?”

Roman shrugged, ducking her head down and her friends started laughing-not meanly, but in an excited way. 

“You never have crushes! Ever, Roman, you haven’t in years!”

“Oh my gosh!”

Sasha squeezed him and Roman blushed, groaning and falling back, grabbing a pillow and hiding her face. Her friends were terrible. 

\---

The phone rang, and Roman kept at the dishes as he father answered it. 

“Hello, this is Mark. Who is-oh. Hello. Yes, she is. Just a moment. Roman?”

Roman turned, wiping her wet hands on a towel to dry them. 

“Yes?”

“Dean needs to speak to you.”

Roman tried not to rush over to the phone, and she took it from her father, who...actually left the room, to give her privacy. That was new. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, beautiful.”

Roman huffed out a laugh. 

“How do you know if I’m looking beautiful over the phone?”

“Easy, you always do. I bet you look amazing right now.”

“Charmer. How are you, Dean?”

“Uh-pretty good, Rome. Pretty-uh-I actually-well, I was thinking-maybe we could go to dinner tonight, if you’re not busy? There’s this place I wanna take you to, and...it’s a little on the fancy side, not like, real ridiculously fancy, but-figured since it’s a holiday and all, it might be nice-I wanted to really treat you tonight.”

Roman was speechless for a solid minute. Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about this at all, not all week, and Roman hadn’t expected to do anything for Valentine’s day, even though she had secretly hoped that Dean’d plan something. 

“Um...Roman? You there?”

Roman shook her head and snapped out of it. 

“Oh! Yes, yeah-yes, sorry, I….I’d love to, I-I don’t have any plans tonight, but-I’d love that, Dean. I really would. You’re so sweet, always taking me out and doing all these nice things for me.”

“Well...I mean...I like to, I like-I like you, and I like doing things for you. With you.”

Roman bit her lip, brushing her loose hair back. 

“I like doing things with you too, Dean. Um-what time do I need to be ready?”

“Six o’clock, sweetheart.”

Roman damn near melted at the term, feeling that same excited peace, that same swell in her chest that Dean so often made her feel.

“I-alright. Yeah. I’ll be ready.”

“I’ll see you then, Roman.”

“See you, Dean.”

Roman hung up the phone, bouncing a little on her feet, honest to goodness squealing in excitement. She muffled it, under her hands, but still. Dean taking her out to dinner on Saturdays wasn’t unusual, not after a month and a half, but the fact that he was making it special, on Valentine’s day? Maybe her friends were right about Dean having feelings for her. She still wasn’t sure, she couldn’t be yet, but...she was a little tempted to initiate something now. 

“What’s up, sugar?”

Roman jumped a little at her father’s voice behind her. 

“Oh-uh...well, Dean asked me to dinner tonight.”

Mark raised an eyebrow and Roman blushed. 

“On Valentine’s day?”

Roman shrugged. 

“It’s just a Saturday to us, Daddy. Me and him go out all the time on Saturdays.”

Mark hummed, and Roman turned back to the sink to finish up with the dishes. She heard her father sigh. 

“Let me take care of those. You should get ready for your...outing.”

Roman turned and looked up at her father. He still loomed over her, even at her full height. 

“Really?”

“I know it’s important to you, Roman. Go on.”

Roman bit her lip and quickly hugged him, pressing her face against his chest for a moment. 

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Just be home by nine, sugar.”

Roman leaned up and kissed her father’s cheek, running off to her room to pick something to wear. Dean had said the place was fancy, and Roman didn’t have a wealth of fancy clothes, but she did have one dress that she’d been saving; it was a hand-me-down, and had been made in 1931, Roman had worked hard to restore it, but...it was a bit saucier than what she’d usually wear. 

Oh well. It was a special occasion, after all. Roman quickly bathed, making sure her jaw and legs were shaved smooth, that her hair was clean. She wore a generous amount of her favorite perfume, and carefully applied her makeup. She wanted to look perfect, and she dried and pinned her hair off to one side, using the fancy hair comb her father had gotten her for her high school graduation. Roman went to her closet, grabbing the dress from the very back. It was pretty; a long skirt that was such a dark purple that it looked black at first, the top of it beaded and threaded with silver. The back was almost entirely open, which Roman hoped would look alright. She knew she had a very muscular, broad frame, and she pulled on the dress, clasping the hooks in the back and the zipper. She put on her shoes-her nice, simple black ones, and looked in her mirror. 

She herself thought she looked….not too bad. The dress hugged her curves and made her waist look smaller, and she rarely wore anything that didn’t flare out at the hips. It also completely exposed the intricate tattoo that stretched from her shoulder-her chest, really-to her wrist, and it would be the first time that Dean had ever seen that. But it was nice, and the material was soft and felt nice on her skin. It was already almost six, and she took a deep breath, grabbing her coat and a small clutch instead of her regular bag. She stepped out into the living room, and her father looked her over. 

“You look beautiful, Roman.”

“Thank you. I-he said it was someplace a little fancy, so-I thought it might be nice to dress up.”

Mark wiped his hands dry on a towel. 

“You deserve it, sugar. You rarely let yourself do things like that.”

Roman blushed, and she made sure her hair was exactly as she wanted it. 

“Well….I guess Dean makes me wanna do stuff like that more.”

“Roman-”

There was a knock on the door before Mark could finish his thought, and Roman stood as her father went to open the door. Roman pulled on her coat and blushed as Dean walked in. He looked….amazing. Just as handsome as always, but he was wearing grey slacks and a grey waistcoat over a white shirt. His tie was bright red, and Roman absolutely adored it. 

“Hi, Dean.”

“Hello, angel.”

Roman kissed her father on the cheek and Dean held his arm out to her, and she exhaled softly at the gesture, taking his arm. 

“Have a good night, Roman. Home by nine.”

“Alright. I love you, Daddy.”

“Love you, too.”

“Have a good night, sir.”

“Take care of Roman.”

Dean nodded and Mark closed the door after them. Roman squeezed Dean’s arm a little, leaning on him, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a taxi. 

“No motorcycle tonight?”

“Not tonight, sweetheart. Like I said, I wanted this to be special.”

Dean opened the door for her, letting her in first, and he got in after, easily settling right next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and told the driver where to go, music playing quietly on the car’s radio. Dean squeezed Roman a little, smiling at her with his gorgeous smile. 

“I knew you looked beautiful.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, sir.”

Dean blushed, biting his lip. Roman adored whenever he’d get shy, the way his cheeks would flush and the way he got a little quieter. Roman shifted a little closer to him, leaning in. Dean eyed her, and for just a second, Roman was sure he was going to kiss her. 

“Thanks, mama. I hope I can give you a good Valentine’s day.”

Roman sighed happily, gently leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“You already have. I wasn’t...I’ve never actually been taken out for Valentine’s day before, so this is already…”

“Really? Have a hard time believing that no one’s ever treated a gorgeous lady like you to a nice date for Valentine’s.”

Roman froze, her eyes shooting open. She sat up, staring at Dean. 

“Is-is this-is this a ‘date?”

Dean swallowed, pulling away from Roman a little. Even with how nervous she felt, she regretted the loss of the warmth from his body. 

“I-I thought….yeah, I guess. I didn’t-I know I haven’t said anything, really, but-I kinda felt like we already….”

Roman took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. 

“Are we-have we been dating?”

Even in the low light of passing streetlamps, Dean’s cheeks were flushed. He ducked his head down, scratching over the material of the backseat with his blunt nails.

“I-if you wanna be, I-I’d like to be. Kinda feels like we already are.”

Roman thought, for a long moment. She had hoped, of course, that Dean reciprocated, and there was something immensely sweet to her about Dean feeling like they were already at that point, without having to speak about it. She did want to be dating Dean, officially, and knowing that he felt the same way...she reached out, slowly, and placed her hand over his. Dean looked up at her, his pink lips parted just a bit. 

“Roman?”

“Seems like we should’ve noticed a little earlier, huh? I-I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, I just….I didn’t see how-why you’d ever feel the same.”

Dean let out a quiet gasp and pulled her hand up to his mouth, gently kissing her knuckles, keeping them pressed to his lips. 

“God, of course I feel the same. You’re-you’re completely different than anyone I’ve ever known, and-you’re just-you’re my favorite person in the whole damn world Roman, I just-I thought maybe you felt the same but I wasn’t sure, and-”

Roman reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek, the hair of his stubble rubbing against her palm as she stroked his cheekbone. He was looking at her, his eyes blue and big and beautiful.

“I’m really happy you’re my first Valentine.”   
Dean smiled and turned his head enough to kiss her palm, just as they reached the restaurant. Roman blushed and checked her makeup in the little compact she’d brought as Dean paid the driver, telling him when to be back. Dean got out of the car first, and Roman followed, Dean holding his hand out to her to help. They held hands up until they reached the entrance, and Dean opened that door for her, too, and Roman just...felt terribly cared for. Dean really was a gentleman, and he kept his hand on the middle of her back as they walked to the coat room. A young blonde woman was sitting there, and smiled at them. 

“Hello, my name is Alexa, may I take your coat, ma’am?”

Dean hadn’t worn one, and Roman took a deep breath as she slowly shrugged off her coat, revealing the open back of her dress to Dean. She looked over her shoulder a little nervously; Dean’s eyes were huge, and his mouth was hanging open. Roman blushed and handed her coat to Alexa, and she turned to face Dean fully. 

“Dean?”

He just stared, still, his cheeks turning bright red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally making eye contact with Roman. 

“I...I’m speechless, Rome. You look...wow.”

HIs voice was quiet, and he damn near had stars in his eyes, looking at Roman at that moment. Roman ducked her head down, making sure her hair was tucked behind her ear. 

“Wanted to look special, for...our date, you know?”

Dean smiled very sweetly, and held his arm out once again, Roman taking it as they walked to the maitre d’. 

“Reservations for two under Ambrose.”

“Follow me, sir, ma’am.”

Roman grinned, looking at Dean.

“You actually made reservations? How far ahead did you plan this?”

They were led to a table, and Dean pulled out Roman’s chair for her before sitting down. The maitre d’ handed them menus and told them their waiter would be by, and Dean shrugged.

“Uh…’bout a week. I thought-I was thinking maybe tonight would be a good night to-you know, ask you if you wanted to...go steady for real, and-I guess we kinda already got that over with, huh?”

Roman laughed, looking over the menu.

“Yeah, I think we’ve covered that pretty well.”

She glanced up to see Dean smiling at her. 

“What?”

“Nothing, Rome. Just….I’m really happy right now, with you. I’m-”   
Dean’s smile grew and he blushed, and it made Roman grin, too. 

“-you’re my girlfriend, that just-I keep thinking about that and I feel really, really good about it, my girlfriend is the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world-”

Roman laughed, and Dean reached across the table and slipped his hand under hers. 

“Well, my boyfriend is the sweetest, most handsome, most darling man I’ve ever met, and...I’m really excited that you’re my first boyfriend.”

Dean still had that starstruck look, that dreamy one, in his eyes, and Roman stroked her fingertips over his palm. 

“I still can’t believe that. How’s no one snatched you up yet?”

Roman tensed a little, swallowing, but trying to keep her face even. 

“Uh-guess I just...maybe scare people off sometimes.”

The waiter thankfully came by, then, and took their orders. Roman felt a little relief; as much as she cared for Dean, bordered on loving him, there were still some things about herself that she hadn’t figured out how to explain. Dean didn’t seem to mind the shift in conversation, though. He was just smiling, in the sweet little way that showed his dimples. 

“How’s school going, baby?”

Roman blushed at the term; Dean sure did like his terms of endearment, and Roman certainly didn’t mind. 

“It’s going alright. Oh, me and Naomi finished our project, we present it on Tuesday, and I think it’s gonna go well. Or-well, there are some guys in the class who tend to be….a little annoying, but our professor for that class is pretty good about getting them to shut their mouths.”

Dean sipped at his water, humming and still smiling. He looked absolutely dashing, when he smiled, and Roman hoped he’d keep that expression the whole night. His fingers stroked over the ink on her wrist, and his eyes were trained on her arm. 

“I’ve never seen this, sweetheart. It’s….”

“I know, I know, it’s-not very ladylike, getting a tattoo, but-”

Dean tilted his head, squeezing her wrist. 

“What? It’s not un-ladylike, I was gonna say it’s….it’s really beautiful. When’d you get it?”

Roman quieted for a second; people were often put off by the tattoo, or thought it unusual for a girl-especially a girl her age-to have one, but she was proud to have it. 

“When I was seventeen. Me and Daddy took a trip to Florida-I have some family that lives out there, and the artist who’s done most of my family’s work offered to do mine, and Daddy paid for it. Took….gosh, I think about a day in full?”

Dean’s eyes widened at that, and he exhaled softly.

“Wow-you did this all at once?”

Roman nodded. 

“Yup. Goes from my chest all the way to my wrist, and there’s some on my back, too.”

Dean looked dreamy all over again, his chin resting in his other hand. 

“Wow. You never stop being amazing, huh? That must’ve hurt like crazy.”

Roman shrugged, taking a drink of her water. 

“I guess, yeah, but-I don't know. It wasn’t too bad, but people tell me I have a weird tolerance for pain.”

Dean licked his lips. 

“Uh-I have a couple of tattoos, but-they’re kinda hard to see.”

“Hope I get to find ‘em sometime.”

Dean’s eyes went wide again and his cheeks immediately turned pink, and Roman ducked her head down, brushing her hair back behind her ear.    
“Sorry-sorry if that was too forward or something-”

“Not at all, angel, I don’t mind you getting a little forward with me.”

Roman swallowed, looking up at Dean through long, dark lashes.

“I-I don’t know why I said that, cause….I think I might mind.”

Dean frowned, holding her hand a little tighter. 

“Hey, I don’t-I didn’t mean to-I’m not-we don’t gotta do stuff like that if you’re not ready yet, even just talking about it. We did-we did just make it official tonight, Rome, we don’t need to rush.”

“I’ve just-you’re my first real boyfriend, and...I don’t have a lot of experience-”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to have experience. I-I’m gonna want to be with you whether you’ve been with zero guys or a hundred, Roman. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

Roman bit her lip, clearing her throat. 

“Um...can I ask-how many-”

“How many people I’ve been with?”

She nodded, blushing deeply.

“You can ask me anything, baby. I’ve dated a little bit here and there, but-I only ever had one almost-serious relationship. Didn’t work out, and that was probably a good thing. That was about a year and a half ago, since then, I’ve just been….on my own. Til I met my guardian angel, at least.”

Roman glanced up at Dean. He was grinning, and she shook her head, unable to keep the smile off her face. Their waiter came with their food, and they both settled in for the meal, still talking about whatever came to mind. The conversation was still so easy with Dean, and they never seemed to run out of things to talk about; even when they were silent, it was comfortable. They didn’t feel like they  _ had _ to fill their time with noise. Roman listened and laughed as Dean told her about some of the pranks he’d pulled in school. He was such a troublemaker.

Her  _ boyfriend _ was such a troublemaker.

The evening passed smoothly and slowly, the two of them enjoying their meal and each other’s company. It was the nicest place Roman had ever been to, and she still couldn’t believe that Dean had gone through all the trouble just for her. It was already eight-thirty, by the time they were getting ready to leave, and Roman blushed when Dean helped her into her coat, his hands running down her arms, back up to her shoulders, brushing her hair out a little. Roman turned and looked at him, biting her lip just a little.

“Thank you, sir.”

“My pleasure, ma’am.”

Dean held his arm out to her, and she happily looped her arm through his, as he led her outside. All they had to do was wait for the taxi, and Roman leaned on Dean a little, sighing happily in the cool night air. It was already beginning to get warmer, and that made Roman excited. She loved warm weather. 

“Roman?”

“Yes?”

“I’m….I really am-I’m really happy that-that you wanna go steady with me.”

Roman smiled, her cheeks flushing, and she looked at Dean-he definitely was a little shorter than her-and she leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. She kept her face close as she spoke, almost directly against his ear.

“I’m happy to have such an amazing boy who wants to be with me.”

Her voice dipped into its natural register, that deeper tone, and she felt Dean shiver, heard him gasp. 

“Roman-”

The taxi rolled up at that moment, and Roman pulled away from Dean. He looked dazed, and he blinked, moving to open the door for her. They got in and started on the way to Roman’s house, Dean’s arm around her shoulders again. She felt warm, encompassed by him, and she had to close her eyes for a second and breath. As much as she did want to wait, there was a part of her that really wanted to tell the driver to just take them to Dean’s house, so Dean could take her, and the thought was exciting, but she knew it wouldn’t happen. Not yet. 

Maybe not ever.

“Sweetheart? You okay?”

Roman turned her head and looked at Dean, smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, just...thinking.”

“What about?”

“You.”   
Dean licked his lips, and Roman swallowed. That certainly didn’t help the excitement. They reached her house far too soon for her liking, and Dean walked her to the front door. He held her hands in his for a long moment, bringing them up to his mouth, inhaling against them, kissing them, resting his cheek against them. His stubble pricked at her skin just barely, and she blushed. 

“Dean….”   
“I know we can’t-do a whole lot here, but...Roman, can I-could I kiss you? For real, a real kiss?”

Roman didn’t think before saying yes, and Dean slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. His lips were soft and a little thin, and she could feel the scar on his bottom lip against her own. She reached up and cupped his jaw, moaning just a little. Roman had kissed people before, but damned if it ever felt like this. She felt one of his hands grip her hip, the other gently on the curve of her waist, pulling her flush against him. She gasped against his lips and pulled away, breaking the kiss. Dean rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

“Sorry-sorry, got a little handsy-”

“No, it’s-it feels nice, I just-like I said-”

“Not yet. Not yet, I know, baby. God-tonight was really perfect, I’m-”

“Me too. Uh-will I see you on Monday?”

Dean nodded, his hands still where they were while they kissed, and he grinned.

“Yeah. Do-do you want me to just pick you up here now?”

Roman grinned too, the excited feeling still coursing through her veins.

“Yeah, that sounds-that sounds good. Usual time?”

“I’ll be here. I-”

They looked at each other, and began laughing. Dean’s arms slipped around her waist, and Roman sighed. 

“I gotta get to the taxi, guy’s not gonna wanna wait there all night.”

“I know. I...I’ll see you, Mister Ambrose.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, Miss Reigns.”   
Roman leaned in and quickly pecked Dean on the lips, giggling at his dazed expression, and he walked backwards off the porch and to the car, waving at Roman. She blew him a kiss, and even from the porch, she could see his shy smile. She went inside, leaning against the door and sighing. She couldn’t keep the huge grin off her face, and she looked over to the living room, where her father was sitting, and he didn’t look up from his book.

“How did dinner go, sugar?”

“It was….it was…”

Roman reached up, lightly touching her lips. 

“It was perfect. It was absolutely perfect, Daddy.”


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the season changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, but it's better than nothing.

March, 1959

  
  
  


“Miss Reigns, are you paying attention?”

Roman blinked, looking up at her professor. She felt her cheeks heat up, and nodded. 

“Yes, sir.”

He stared at Roman for a minute before going back to the lesson, and Roman tried to re-focus on the notes in front of her. She...really hadn’t been paying attention, not as much as she should have been, but she couldn’t help it. She really couldn’t! Not with Dean-her  _ boyfriend _ on her mind as he was. Roman still couldn’t believe that sometimes, that Dean was her boyfriend, really and truly. They’d made it official a month ago, on Valentine’s day, and since then things between them had just been....absolutely perfect. Dean was the perfect boyfriend, and what got Roman was that really, not a whole lot had changed. 

They still saw each other every day-unless Dean had to stay early or late at work, but that didn’t happen often-and Dean still took her out for dinner and on dates multiple times a week. They talked on the phone on days they couldn’t see each other, and Dean had even spent more time at Roman’s home. 

Only while Mark was home, so far, but still, he’d come over for a few hours on Saturday and after church on Sunday. She knew Mark would prefer if Dean also attended a service of some kind, but Roman knew Dean worshiped in his own particular way, and she didn’t think he had to go to a church just to prove that he was faithful. Though, overall, Mark and Dean were getting along fabulously-far more than Roman had anticipated for them to. It was nice, and reassuring, and still didn’t quell the little feelings of worry that tended to flow through her whenever the two men would look at each other. 

She did still have some worries. She couldn’t not; one Saturday, Dean had come over early in the morning before Roman had shaved and gotten ready for the day, and Roman had rushed away from being where he could see her so that she could make sure her jaw was smooth. He didn’t seem put off by anything about her physically, so she could really only hope that that continued. Roman didn’t think Dean was the type to have those particular bigotries, but….you never knew. 

Roman shook her head, reading the notes over, trying to listen to her professor. Even with the worry, she was happy to be distracted by thoughts of her boyfriend.

\---

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead, grinning down at Roman. She giggled, and he blushed. 

“What?”

“You got dirt on your forehead.”

Dean laughed and tugged his shirt up, wiping his face down with it. He glanced down at Roman to see her lips parted just a little, her eyes trained on his middle. 

That felt good. 

He leaned the shovel against the fence and took a deep breath.

“You want some water, baby?”

“Y-yeah, that would be nice. Thank you.”

Dean really couldn’t stop smiling around her. He headed to the house, Roman still pulling weeds out of the garden, and he made sure to clean his boots before going inside. He wouldn’t want to track dirt all over the house that he knew Roman and Mark worked hard to keep clean. Dean got two glasses out, filling them with water. He turned and damn near ran physically into Mark, trying not to drop the glasses. 

“Oh-”

“Sorry to scare you.”

Dean didn’t know how such a giant man managed to move around like a phantom. He was  _ eerily _ silent. He looked Dean over for a moment, and Dean felt his cheeks heat up. He didn’t not get along with Mark, but he knew Mark still had his suspicions about him.

“How’s the garden coming?”

“It’s coming. We got about half of it tilled and weeded, it should be done by the end of the day.”

“Good. Roman’s been looking forward to doing the garden this year.”

“Yeah, she mentioned. I was thinking-was kinda thinking maybe me and her could work on making a garden at my house, too.”

He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but he was sure he hadn’t done a good job. Dean had no idea how Mark would react to Dean wanting Roman to come to his house, alone, so it’d just be them. Dean certainly liked the idea. And had thought of it. A lot. How could he not think about bringing that girl home, she was….Dean didn’t even have words.

“Well….she does love to work on gardens. I’m sure she could provide some help.”

Dean tried not to show too much obvious relief at the fact that the idea of Roman coming to Dean’s house alone didn’t send Mark into a murderous rage. 

“Y-yeah, she’s-yeah. Roman’s got a real green thumb, from what I hear.”

Mark just barely smiled, and Dean still felt frozen. 

“My daughter is good at a lot of things. One of the many reasons I’m very protective of her.”

Dean nodded, and Mark watched him as he walked back to the yard, finally exhaling. Roman looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin. 

“Did Daddy corner you?”

“Kind of.”

Roman hid her grin behind her glass as she drank, but her eyes were bright. Dean really liked that look. He liked all her looks. He kneeled down and rested back on his hands, biting his lip.

“Uh...baby, what would you say to helping me get the garden at my house cleaned up?”

Roman swallowed, fidgeting with the glass in her hands, and Dean was sure he could watch her forever. Even the tiniest moments were like watching a Renaissance painting with her. He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled when she blushed.

“I’d….I’d have to ask Daddy, but-I’d like to help. Never been to your house before.”

“We’ll make a date, then. I gotta work the next couple of weekends, but-round the end of the month sound alright?”

Roman nodded, and she glanced at the house before leaning forward, Dean doing the same, their lips meeting in a brief, but sweet kiss.

\---

Dean really was working most of this month, and it made Roman a lot sadder than she’d thought it would. The relationship was still fairly fresh, but maybe that’s why it was so hard to deal with; if they’d been together for years and years, it’d probably be easier to be apart from him. Roman sighed and stared at her homework. She’d usually be a little more enthusiastic, but she couldn’t get her mind off Dean. She knew that’d wear off in a while and she’d be able to work, but it was frustrating all the same. 

Roman didn’t worry that the relationship would make her lose focus on school, because that was as important to her as any boyfriend could be, though she was sure her father thought otherwise. The look he’d just shot her certainly said that. She blinked as a cup was sat in front of her. 

“Raspberry, a little sugar.”

Roman smiled up at her father.

“Thank you.”

He went back to the stove and she started doodling on a blank paper, silly little designs and tiny pictures. She wasn’t a very dedicated artist, but she did enjoy it, and her father even had two things she’d drawn tattooed on him. 

“Have you been going out with your friends lately?”

“Hm? Oh-you mean Sasha and Naomi and the girls?”

“Yes.”   
“Not really, between some of us having so much schoolwork and some of them getting jobs. This is a busy time of year for everyone.”

“Guess it’s a busy time for Dean, too.”

Roman sighed again. 

“Yeah. Apparently this is when everyone is bringing their cars in to get checked, or buying new ones, and...it’s a lot of work.”

Mark hummed, and Roman sipped her tea, watching her father. He’d really gotten...at least a little more comfortable with the idea of her dating, and now that the nerves had worn off about the possibility of him trying to throw Dean across the yard for daring to sit next to her while they watched television, she could find some humor in his reactions to Dean. She did wish that they would get to know each other a little more. She just knew that they’d get along even more if they did. 

Oh well. She had only known Dean since January, maybe they just needed some time. Roman took another sip of tea and smiled, her eyes closed, taking a moment to really relax and clear her mind before she went back to her homework.

\---

Roman was pretty well used to herself now, she was happy being the person she knew she was meant to be. Her family loved and accepted her, so did her friends, and her boyfriend….didn’t know some things about her, but he definitely cared for her and was sweet to her. 

That didn’t mean she didn’t have days where everything felt icky and she wanted to wrap herself up in a blanket and forget that she existed. 

She had taken the day from school because she just….couldn’t make herself get out of bed to do anything more than bathe and shave. She’d tried, she’d gotten dressed and everything, but her father had taken one look at her and told her he’d call the college and tell them she was sick. He knew very well by this point what her bad days looked like. She laid in bed, curled up, listening to the news. Mark had dragged their television set into her room and set it up, knowing she’d want it. 

He was a really, really good father. 

Roman heard the phone rang, and sighed, answering it. She was home alone now, and she didn’t want whoever it was to go without an answer. 

“Hello?”

‘ _ H-Roman _ ?’

Roman felt the first little bloom of happiness that she’d felt all day at the sound of Dean’s voice.

“Dean?”

‘ _ Yeah, hey-hey, baby. I was gonna surprise you at school and take you to lunch cause I couldn’t take you this morning, but-Sasha told me you didn’t come today, are you okay _ ?’

She sighed softly, feeling her lips try to smile.

“I’m….a little sick today. Daddy basically locked me in the house.”

‘ _ Oh shit-uh-do you want _ -’

Dean stopped, and Roman frowned.

“Dean? Honey, what is it?”

‘ _ I just-was-if you want, I could-come over, maybe...bring you some food, if you’re up for eating _ -’

Roman inhaled quietly. On one hand, she didn’t like the idea of Dean seeing her when she was in such a down mood, but on the other hand…

“If-if that’s not too much trouble, Mister Ambrose, that’d be...I’d like that.”

‘ _ Okay-okay, baby, I’ll be over in just a little bit, angel _ -’

“I’ll see you soon.”

Roman hung up and bit her lip against a smile. She was blushing, and thought about putting on some makeup-Dean hadn’t seen her without it, but...maybe it would be okay for him not to. Maybe he wouldn’t notice how broad her jaw was, that she might have some stubble left. Roman did get up and pull on a sweater, though, as she was only in her nightgown. It felt a little...risque, to do that, to have something so intimate on when Dean was around, and that excited her, against her better judgement. 

She waited until she heard the sound of a motorcycle outside, rushing to the front door and opening it, stepping onto the porch-it was still cool outside, chilly at night and in the mornings, but warm during the day-and she smiled really big at the sight of Dean with a box strapped to the seat of his motorcycle. He stood and pulled his helmet off, grinning right back at Roman. He grabbed the box and walked up to the porch, and he looked...incredibly dashing. His hair was fluffy and extra-curly from being under his helmet, sticking up in odd places and flat in others, tight jeans and his tight leather jacket accentuating the length and muscles of his body. Roman blushed at her own thoughts; her boyfriend was too handsome. 

“Hey, angel.”

Dean kissed her on the cheek, and Roman was happy that he hadn’t commented on her look so far. This was the least-put together she’d ever been in front of him, but now that he was here, she didn’t feel nearly as frightened as she thought she would be. Roman let Dean into the house and he followed her into the kitchen, setting the box on the counter and pulling out containers, then grabbing bowls and plates out of the cabinet. Roman watched, and bit her lip. 

“Would you like to eat in my room?”

Dean turned to face her, ducking his head down, his cheeks clearly flushed red. 

“Oh-I-if you’d be okay with that-”

“I would.”

She felt bolder than she was, but that seemed okay. Dean made her feel safe, and she knew nothing would happen unless she wanted it to. Roman helped Dean carry the food into her room and she sat on her bed, making sure the food was balanced. Dean stood nervously next to the bed and finally sat, taking his shoes off. He didn’t sit too close, and Roman smiled. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m a little cold…”

Dean swallowed and finally shifted a little closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Roman sighed and leaned on him, smiling and warm and forgetting all of the things that had made her sad that morning. Dean began to hand-feed her, occasionally nuzzling the top of her head and inhaling against her hair. It felt intimate, but not anywhere near sexual, which she’d worried about.

“Your dad’s not gonna come home suddenly and throw me through the window for being in bed with you, right?”

Roman giggled and finished chewing the bread in her mouth. 

“No, he’s at work until six. And he wouldn’t do such a thing anyway! Daddy is sweet, he’s just a little protective.”

“Yeah….I can’t blame him. If I had a daughter, I’d probably be the same way.”

Roman felt an odd feeling in her gut, and spoke after a moment.

“Do...do you want kids, in the future?”

She nervously looked up at Dean, and swallowed. He looked thoughtful.

“I think so, maybe. I-I guess I’d like to see if I could give a child better than what I got.”

Roman snuggled closer to his side, her arms going around his waist. She didn’t really want to examine the feeling in her stomach and heart right then. 

“You’re real sweet, Dean Ambrose. I hope you know that. Real sweet and really good.”

Dean held her, cupping her cheek, and he kissed the top of her head. 

“Not nearly as much as you are, angel.”

They laid together, watching the tv and talking, eating the food that Dean had brought, Roman trying to once again feel happy. 


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> april showers...

April, 1959

  
  


Rain made Roman sad. 

She liked when California was sunny and warm and nice, and most days by now in the year were; the highs were high and the lows didn’t dip much below the sixties. But it rained. The weather started shifting and that meant rain, and Roman just plain didn’t like the rain. It was wet and dark and made her tired, it made her not want to deal with her homework and schoolwork, which wasn’t a good way to feel.

Roman was surprised when Dean came to her house one rainy morning, at the same time as always, but driving a car instead of his motorcycle. It was a lovely white two door Bel Air, and Dean had excitedly explained that he’d rebuilt it at the shop over the past year, and it was finally drive-able. And just in time, too, given the weather change. She was waiting on him now, to go on a date, and she sat, watching the rain pour outside. 

“Watchin’ that pot won’t make it boil faster, Roman.”

Roman turned and looked up at her father. She smiled and leaned out against him, and he easily supported her, as always. They always supported each other. He’d had another episode last night, and Roman had had to hold him for a few hours until he could stop crying. She had made an appointment with a psychiatrist for him, in the hopes that it would help. Roman hated to see her father in pain so often. He patted her hair and she felt him fixing the bow holding it in a ponytail. 

“He’s hopefully driving a little slower, with the rain coming down.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy, Dean knows how to drive safe. It’s easier in the car than the motorcycle.”

Mark smoothed out her hair a few times, and she sighed, smiling and closing her eyes. The rain was a little more bearable now. 

“Looks like the pot’s boiling, love.”

Roman opened her eyes and looked out the window, smiling at the sight of the car. She grabbed her purse and umbrella and kissed her father on the cheek, hugging him when he told her to be safe. She rushed out, grinning when she saw Dean open the door for her. Roman closed her umbrella and the door when she was inside, and bit her lip before leaning in and kissing Dean square on the lips. They’d gotten into the habit of kissing quite often, and she was...very happy about that. Kissing Dean was something special; his lips were soft and pretty, and it made her feel excited and warm when she could feel his tongue slip out to move against her mouth. This kiss was brief, but wonderful, and she giggled at his dazed look, leaning her forehead against his for a moment. 

“Hey there, Mister Ambrose.”

“H-hey, angel. How are you?”

“Can’t stand the rain, but I’m better now that you’re here.”

Dean’s cheeks turned pink and he smiled in the adorable way he did when he was embarrassed. Roman couldn’t help herself and kissed him again, before finally buckling her seatbelt. Dean started them on the slow drive to the restaurant, and Roman watched him as he drove. 

“How’s work going, honey?”

“Alright. Little busy-every time it gets rainier, there’s a few more accidents and that means more work. At least I’m getting some extra pay, too.”

“Good. Is your boss doing okay?”

Dean sighed. 

“Yeah, he’s...it’s been rough. There have been a few days where he hasn’t been able to come in, so I spend time between the shop and taking him food and whatnot.”

“Daddy has been strugglin’, too.”

“Maybe they should meet. Might be nice for two guys who served to talk.”

Roman brightened at the thought. She did worry about her father not having enough friends, and Dean was right, it might be good for him to know another soldier. Roman couldn’t stop her grin, and Dean noticed, shyly smiling.

“What?”

“You’re so smart, honey.”   
That beautiful, cute pink tint came back to Dean’s cheeks and he looked very sweetly embarrassed, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“‘m not especially…”

“Mmm, yes you are, you’re the smartest boy I know.”

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked, glancing over at Roman. 

“Got nothing on you, Miss NASA.”   
Roman rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seat belt, scooting closer to Dean on the wide bucket seats. She reached up, feeling surprisingly bold today, grabbing his chin and making him look at her. Dean’s lips parted and he flushed an even deeper red, and he glanced down at Roman’s mouth before looking her in the eye.

“Ro-Roman?”

Roman leaned forward that last bit and pressed her lips to Dean’s, knowing his hands were trying to find a place to rest, finally stopping with one on her shoulder and the other on her waist. Roman pressed forward, deepening the kiss and moaning, licking at his mouth until it opened. She’d never kissed anyone in the way she kissed Dean, and she liked so many of her firsts being with him, and as she shyly slipped her tongue into his mouth, her mind wandered to all the other firsts they could have together. She whimpered and so did he, his hand tightening on her waist. Roman pulled away, catching her breath, and they both panted for a minute before Dean pulled her fully onto his lap, his hands now on her hips. 

“God-angel, fuck-I-are we-are we still going-slow?”

Roman leaned her forehead against his, thinking for a long moment, and nodding. Dean took a few deep breaths and cupped her face with one hand. 

“Okay-fuck-”

“S-sorry-”

“No, angel-I’m okay with it, I just-got me a little excited-”

Roman wished so badly that she could go faster with Dean than they were, but she still had so much fear surrounding that. She cupped Dean’s jaw with both hands and kissed all over his face, leaving lipstick marks all over him. She could feel him smile when she kissed his cheek, and she didn’t want to stop. Dean hummed, the both of them calming down slowly, as the rain outside fell heavier. 

\---

They both rushed back into the car, Roman’s umbrella held over both of them, and Dean shook the water out of his hair while Roman dabbed at her eyes. 

“Good Lord-it’s coming down way harder-”

“Should we wait?”

“I don’t know if it’ll slow down any-”

She saw Dean swallow, and he blushed again. 

“I think-I don’t want you thinkin’ I’ve got something in mind, but-my house is a lot closer, and-might be easier to wait it out there, sweetheart.”

It was Roman’s turn to blush at that. She still hadn’t been to his house yet, and they’d only been alone at Roman’s home a few times. 

“...if you really think it’d be safer…”

“I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable-”

“I’m-I’m not. Just...I worry about what Daddy might think.”

Which was true. She was worried that her father wouldn’t like the idea of her alone with her boyfriend at his home, but at the same time...it did sound nice, spending the rainy night cuddled with Dean. Roman sat close to Dean on the seat and leaned against him. 

“Let’s go.”

\---

The drive to Dean’s home was only a few minutes, even with the rain, which poured heavier and louder with each passing minute. Roman was almost frightened; she had distinct memories of storms when she was younger, bad ones that left damage to homes. She was happy that Dean didn’t mind her sitting close against him during the ride. The sky had darkened considerably from the storm clouds by the time they ran onto the porch, their clothes soaked through from even such a short time outside. Roman didn’t even have time to really register what the outside of the house looked like, other than that it was much bigger than she’d expected. 

It was nice being inside, away from the rain, and it finally felt quiet, and calm. Roman leaned against the door and looked around, blinking at the soft light in the house. It was...not messy, but a touch cluttered, in a way she immediately associated with Dean. The whole place felt warm, if a little empty, but that just made her want to fill it with as much life as possible. She glanced at Dean as he sat on the stairs and pulled his boots off, frowning at his soaked socks. He looked up at her, his cheeks bright pink and his hair stuck to his forehead, and he smiled, adorable dimples prominent on his cheeks. 

“Sorry, house is a little-messy, I guess-”

“I like it.”

She said it more suddenly than she’d thought, and she blushed, brushing her wet hair behind her ear. 

“Um...I just mean-it’s very you, and...I like things that remind me of you.”

Roman looked up as Dean stood in front of her. Her heels, short as they were, made her even taller than him, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. 

“Come with me, I’ll get you something to wear. Don’t want my angel catching a cold. You can bathe if you want, too.”

She took her shoes off and held Dean’s hand as he led her up the stairs and to his room, and that definitely fit him. The walls were a pretty, dark blue, but the room was somehow still very bright and just as cluttered as the rest of the house. She stood, shy and curious by the door, as Dean grabbed clothes out of a dresser and handed them to her. They were men’s pajamas, that didn’t match, and she giggled.

“Sorry I don’t got something more-uh-classy and feminine, but they’ll at least be warm.”

Roman leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek.   
“They’ll work just fine, Dean.”

He led her to the bathroom, next, grabbing a towel for her, and Roman giggled when he got a bath running for her without her asking. Roman almost wished to take one with him, but that was...a bit much. Roman bit her lip and kissed him and thanked him once more before he left, closing the door behind him. She exhaled heavily and set about undressing, dipping into the bath-it was the perfect temperature and she couldn’t stop the pleasured moan that escaped her. It was hot, but not painful, and she dipped her head back until her hair was completely under, moaning again. She hoped Dean couldn’t hear her.

Or maybe she wanted him to. 

She was conflicted about all of that; she did want to have sex, for the first time in her life, with Dean. Roman had never really felt that for anyone before, and even as she felt it now, she was worried that Dean wouldn’t want to, not once he knew about her body. Roman rested her head on the edge of the tub, blinking up at the ceiling. She didn’t really want to be thinking about that right now. She listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, letting the water warm her body and comfort her. It was a while before she sat up, sniffing at the air. Roman let out the water and stood, drying off and dressing in the pajamas, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure at how soft they were, and she noticed he’d set out a sweater for her, too. She pulled it on and smiled again, feeling that overwhelming, full-body happiness that Dean made her feel so often.

Roman headed back downstairs, following the smell of fried dough. She found Dean in the kitchen, standing at his stove, and she noticed that the kitchen was much cleaner than the rest of the house. Roman leaned against the doorway and watched him, smiling. He was humming and singing to himself, looking entirely at home. 

“What are you making?”

Dean turned to face her, grabbing a plate and holding it out. 

“Beignets. C’mere.”

Roman walked up to him and took one of the warm pastries, taking a bite out of it and immediately moaning. It was incredibly good, and she enjoyed the look on Dean’s face as she licked powdered sugar off her lips. 

“Those are amazing, honey.”

Dean continued to fry more of them, and Roman watched, eating some more. They really were fantastic, and she perked up as Dean started to speak.   
“My mom grew up in Louisiana before moving north. She took all these recipes with her when she did, and...I always liked to be in the kitchen with her.”

Roman swallowed what was in her mouth as Dean turned the stove off. 

“I-she sounds like she was a real wonderful woman, Dean.”

Dean wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and smiled. 

“Yeah. Uh-do you wanna call your dad?”

“Oh-”

Roman gasped and went to the phone, dialing her home, suddenly anxious. 

“Hello?”

“Daddy!”

There was relief at the sound of his calm, steady voice, and she sighed. 

“Roman, where are you?”

“I’m-I’m at Dean’s house. The rain was too heavy for us to drive far, and-”

“You’re both alright?”

“Yes. We weren’t on the road long, and-I can still try and make it home later, whenever the rain stops-”

Mark was quiet for a long minute. 

“I think the storm’s gonna keep rolling through the night, and-I think it might be best for you to stay until the morning.”

Roman blanked. 

“I-are you sure? I don’t wanna worry you-”

“I’d be more worried thinking about you two driving around in this in the dark than I am about you being alone with Dean. He’s...he’s a good man, you’re safe with him.”

There was an odd feeling in her chest, a good one, at the thought of her father approving of something like this. It meant a lot to her to hear him say that. 

“I-I’ll try to be home in the morning. Please stay safe tonight.”

“You too. I love you, Roman.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Good night.”   
“Good night, sugar.”

Roman hung up, and felt tears at her eyes that she hadn’t noticed. 

“Rome? Angel?”

She turned to face Dean, and he held his hand out to her.

“Wanna go up to bed?”

Roman nodded and they took the plate of beignets upstairs with them, both of them in warm pajamas, the house filled with the sound of rain. Roman was still nervous, but she knew Dean wouldn’t do anything to her, or pressure her, and when they were laying next to each other in bed, it felt...good. It felt right, to exist with Dean intimately, to be like this with him. They snuggled up close and ate, comfortable and at ease. 

“I’m real happy your dad is...that he’s okay with me, and you being here with me.”

“I am too, I-it’s important to me that you and him like each other.”

Dean set the plate on his nightstand and laid on his side, pulling Roman close. She giggled, and nuzzled her nose against his cheek. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him, and Roman, unfortunately, immediately felt panic, pushing Dean away until the fronts of their body were no longer touching. She hated that he looked confused, his droopy blue eyes wide and concerned. 

“Rome? I’m sorry-I wasn’t-that wasn’t me trying to get handsy, I just-”

“No-I know-”

He looked a little sad, but Roman couldn’t let him feel-she didn’t know what she wanted. She swallowed, feeling a mix of guilt and fear crashing like a wave over her body. Roman felt thick, heavy, unhappy tears, and she brought her hands up to her face to cover it. 

“I’m sorry-I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Whoa-hey, no-angel, baby, come here, what’s going on-”

Roman didn’t want to cry like this in front of Dean, but she hadn’t expected to feel as suddenly and wholly bad as she did about this. 

“I’m-”

She felt like she’d been lying to him, even if that wasn’t the case. She felt frozen, and she was afraid of what might happen, but something compelled her to say it. 

“I’m-there’s something-”

Roman sniffled and wiped at her face, her lip trembling.

“There’s something I haven’t-I haven’t told you-”

Dean was quiet, and patient, and calm, and everything Roman needed him to be, and it didn’t make her feel less anxious.

“What is it?”

Roman tried to calm her breath. She’d never told a boyfriend this, barely any of her friends even knew. It wasn’t that she was ashamed, but she always felt like she had to be scared. It was impossible to know how people would react.

“I’m...I’m a transsexual-I didn’t-I didn’t know how to tell you and I was afraid to-I never know-I’m sorry, I should have told you-”

“Hey, don’t-Roman, baby, look at me-”

Roman didn’t know how she felt right then. There was a sort of emotional limbo; she’d rarely told people about the circumstances of her birth, but she knew it would have to come out eventually, that Dean would have to know. She just...hadn’t prepared herself for it at all. She felt a hand gently cup her face, her jaw, the rough skin of Dean’s thumb rubbing against her smooth cheek. 

“Roman, my sweet angel girl-I-I get why you’re worried, why-you were scared, and I’m not-I’m not gonna tell you you shouldn’t have felt that way cause there’s no way you coulda known-but baby...that doesn’t matter to me, alright? Can you look at me?”

Roman shyly lifted her eyes, looking into Dean’s big baby blues.

“I know that’s an important part of you, but-you’re every bit as much of a woman as any other girl I’ve ever met. Nothing-you being born different doesn’t change who you are now, I don’t-I don’t see you any different knowing that, I don’t think any different about you. I love you, and I love all of you and who you are.”

Roman gasped very quietly. Dean had said it so easily and softly and sweetly, with no hesitation in his voice. It was just gentle and honest, every word of what he said had been. But hearing that he loved her, that he  _ loved _ her...that was something very special. 

“I…”

“You don’t have to say it back. I just-I need you to know that-I know why you were scared, and I hope that-I hope that you know now that nothing will change. I love you, Roman Reigns, every part of you.”

He kissed her forehead, and that alone felt very sweet and soothing. Everything about Dean made Roman feel safe and cared for and comfortable and...loved. She started to wonder why she’d worried so much in the first place, even as anxiety still billowed around her like smoke, though it wasn’t the wildfire from before. Roman swallowed and moved a little closer to Dean. 

“I love you, too. I-I really do. I-I’ve never been in love before-”

Roman hid her face again, but not out of fear, just out of the overwhelming feeling of having said that for the first time. She felt Dean’s big, strong arms go around her shoulders, once again pulling her close. She didn’t move away this time, happily letting him hold her, and she pressed her face against his neck. Soon she felt his fingers trailing through her hair.

“I didn’t mention it earlier, but...your hair looks really beautiful when it’s down.”

It was the first time that Dean had seen her hair down all the way, and it made Roman happy to know he liked it; she was proud of her hair, and wanted him to like it. 

“Thank you.”

Her voice was a little muffled, and she felt him huff out a laugh. 

“God. I love you. I love you, angel.”

Roman sniffled and pulled away just enough to look up at him, and she knew her eyes must be wide and adoring and full of all the awe she felt for Dean. She wondered if that was normal, when in love. 

“I love you, too.”

\---

Waking up with Dean the next morning felt very right, to Roman. She woke up with her back to him, his arms around her and his face shoved into her hair. She hadn’t been able to stop smiling all morning, and she’d sat on the couch while he cooked breakfast; he’d insisted on treating her, and she enjoyed drinking a cup of tea while listening to Dean singing in the kitchen. He had a lovely voice, and he sounded so happy when he sang. Roman could listen to that sound all day. 

She’d gotten re-dressed in her now mostly-dry clothes and the two of them had kissed for almost a half-hour before managing to get in the car so Roman could go home. It was a Sunday, and she wanted to get to church, and the rain had thankfully stopped. It was still overcast as they drove towards her home, and she was sitting right next to Dean in the front seat, one of his arms around her waist.

Pulling up to her driveway made her feel oddly sad. She bit her lip and glanced at Dean, holding his hand in hers. 

“Would...I know it’s not usually your scene, but-would you think about coming to service with me and Daddy?”

Dean smiled and looked down at their joined hands. 

“If you really want me to, I-I would, yes.”

Roman grinned and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, then on the lips, smiling the whole time. Dean followed her into the house and Roman knew her father was probably suspicious at the sight of the two of them grinning and holding hands, and Roman didn’t hesitate to run up to him and hug him, the comforting feeling of his arms around her making her feel even better. 

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Good morning, Roman. How are you?”

There was a not-so-subtle look directed at Dean, and Roman rolled her eyes. 

“I’m really good, me and Dean ate before we came over. I-I asked if he’d like to come to church with us today.”

Mark raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Dean again. 

“Really?”

Dean was tugging at the hem of his jacket, but he nodded. 

“Yes, sir. I-I know it’s important to Roman, and-figure if I’m gonna get serious with her, I should do things that are important for her.”

Mark leveled a very even look at Dean, and stood. He towered over Dean, and Dean wasn’t a short man by any measure. Roman held her breath. 

“And you’re getting serious with her?”   
Dean nodded, looking Mark in the eye. 

“Yes, sir. I wanna make her happy, for as long as I can. There’s no one else I wanna be with.”

Roman ducked her head down, feeling warmth through ever part of her, and she chewed on the inside of her lip and watched the two men. Her father was staring down at Dean, dark and brooding and gloomy as always, and he made a quiet sound of approval. 

“Brush your hair if you’re comin’ to church with us.”

Dean looked surprised, but he nodded, and followed Roman to her room. She closed the door quietly and wrapped her arms around Dean’s shoulders, hugging him and kissing him, humming and closing her eyes. His arms were around her waist and she smiled, kissing him over and over, some long and some short, and some deeper than others. Roman bit at Dean’s lip and felt him gasp, and he gently pulled away from her. 

“Angel-goddamn, we can’t-I don’t wanna be feeling that way when your dad is down the hall.”

Roman blushed, kissing Dean on the nose. 

“Sorry, honey. Sometimes it feels like I can’t stop kissing you.”

“I wish you never had to stop.”

Roman kissed him once more, lightly on the lips, and went to her vanity. She grabbed her hairbrush and held it out to Dean. He worked it through his curls, trying to get them a little more tame, and...succeeding a little bit. It was terribly cute, and Roman couldn’t help but watch. She turned to her mirror and started applying her makeup-she’d shaved at Dean’s house, and had been terribly self-conscious about it until Dean had reassured her that he thought she was beautiful no matter what. She felt very blessed to have a boyfriend who accepted her so whole-heartedly and so easily, who loved every part of her, even the parts she didn’t quite love as much. 

“Roman?”

She blinked and tried to even out her mascara.

“Yes?”

“Can-would it be alright if I brushed your hair?”

She blushed-she blushed and smiled so much with Dean-and nodded. 

“I’d really like that.”

She looked at him in the mirror as he stood behind her, grabbing a section of her hair and gently working the brush through it, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. Roman rarely let anyone touch her hair. It really was important to her and she’d spent a long time growing it out to the length it was and keeping it healthy, but she felt tingles and warmth throughout her body at the feeling of Dean’s hands softly working it, brushing out any tangles and knots. She sighed, leaning back a little, leaning on Dean. 

“That feels really nice.”

“I wanna make you feel good, angel.”

Roman felt a little tension in her stomach at that, and she swallowed, going back to applying her makeup as Dean kept brushing her hair. When he went to tie it up in a bow, like she liked to do now, Roman reached up and stopped his hand. 

“I think...I think I’d like to wear it down, today.”

She could see him smiling in the reflection, and he gently put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her hair away from her face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, before sitting on her bed. They quietly talked and joked, and Roman laughed when Dean held a pillow in front of his face when she asked him not to look while she changed into fresh clothes. She did appreciate that; even though he knew what her body must look like, she wasn’t quite ready for him to see her bare. 

But someday, she would be. Maybe even someday soon. It made Roman feel very full in her chest at the thought of one day being able to do something like that with Dean, even in a non-sexual setting. The idea that she’d just be comfortable enough to do something as everyday as changing her clothes in front of Dean without worrying filled her with excitement and joy, just as all her thoughts of Dean did. When he looked at her, his eyes were bright and loving and he stood, wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her in the air, a shocked laugh escaping her. They walked back into the front room, holding hands, and Roman was excited when they all got into her father’s car, and when they entered the church, once again holding hands. 


End file.
